encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Avatar: The Last Airbender
| image = 225px-Avatar The Last Airbender logo.png | image_size = 225 | caption = | genre = | creator = | developer = | writer = | director = | creative_director = | presenter = | starring = | judges = | voices = *Greg Baldwin *Grey DeLisle *Mark Hamill }} | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Jeremy Zuckerman Benjamin Wynn | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 61 | list_episodes = List of Avatar: The Last Airbender episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = 23 minutes | company = }} | distributor = | network = Nickelodeon | picture_format = NTSC (480i) | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = | last_aired = | followed_by = The Legend of Korra | related = | website = https://www.nick.com/shows/avatar | website_title = Official website | production_website = }} Avatar: The Last Airbender (Avatar: The Legend of Aang in some regions) is an American animated television series that aired for three seasons on Nickelodeon. The series began airing in February 2005 and concluded in July 2008. Avatar: The Last Airbender is set in an Asiatic-like world in which some people can manipulate the classical elements with psychokinetic variants of the Chinese martial arts known as "bending". The series is presented in a style that combines anime with American cartoons and relies on the imagery of East/South Asian, Inuit, and New World societies. It follows the protagonists, 12-year-old Aang and his friends, who must bring peace and unity to the world by ending the Fire Lord's war with the rest of the world. The series was commercially successful and was acclaimed by audiences and critics, who praised its art direction, humor, cultural references, characters, and themes. It was nominated for — and won — Annie Awards, Genesis Awards, a Primetime Emmy Award, and a Peabody Award. The first season's success prompted Nickelodeon to order a second and third season. Merchandising for the series consisted of action figures, a trading card game, three video games, stuffed animals distributed by Paramount Parks, and two Lego sets. An art book was published in June 2010. The complete series was released on Blu-ray on June 5, 2018 for the 10th anniversary of season 3's finale. The series inspired a critically panned but financially successful live-action film, The Last Airbender, directed by M. Night Shyamalan and considered one of the worst movies ever made. An animated sequel series, The Legend of Korra, aired from 2012 to 2014. A new live-action remake of the series by its original creators to be produced for Netflix was announced in September 2018. References Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2000s Nickelodeon shows Category:2005 American television series debuts Category:2008 American television series endings Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:Anime-influenced Western animation Category:Deicide in fiction Category:English-language television programs Category:Martial arts television series Category:Nicktoons Category:Peabody Award-winning television programs Category:Reincarnation in television Category:YTV shows